Two Lives
by cybertronian human
Summary: Bella isn't as weak as they all thought she was. Nor as human. But what is she? I give credit of part of this to xXchampXx. THIS IS CANNON COUPLE, THERE IS NO OPTIMUS/BELLA PAIRING!
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is my first story, I haven't written on paper where nobody reads or reviews it and I accept flames. I for some reason like this kind of plot and don't think there are enough of these crossovers. Hope you like it.

Disclaimer: I do not own transformers or Twilight. I don't own the armor you will find out about, credit for that goes to xXchampXx. I also got the idea for Bella is with Optimus, not as a pairing because this is cannon couple, from her but I know I would have put her with him, I don't mean together together, just as friends like Sam and Bee, because it would have to be her from the transformers universe and Optimus is the awesomest ever.

* * *

This isn't the man I knew. I fell in love with the one who loved me back. I stared at him in awe as I realized this was the mech I fell in love with. He was just lying, but no matter how much I wanted to be angry, I couldn't. I was lying too. For they had shared their secret with me, but I hadn't shared mine. And that's why he was doing this. Because he wanted me to be safe and he thought I was just as fragile as any other human.

But I'm not. I wasn't even human, but he didn't know that. When Jasper attacked, I could have easily stopped him, for the blood that made him loose it wasn't needed. I could have taken my true form and there wouldn't have been any blood.

But I didn't. And now he was standing here, acting as though he dosn't love me to try and keep me safe from something that isn't even a danger.

"Bella," he was about to say good bye. I had to think fast. I could tell him, make him stay. But it would only break his heart when I left. This way he will never know I'm not where he left me, and he'll think I eventually moved on. But if I told him, he'll be there when I leave and he'll know I'm still out there, for the rest of eternity. It isn't just vampires that live forever. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating, I won't live forever, but I am stuck in time and wont age. I'll only die when _he_ does.

"No, wait." I'm too selfish. I wanted to keep him as long as I could. And my family will help me when I leave. But I'll have no one if he leaves now. "I have to tell you something."

He stared at me, wondering if he should listen or if this was just another attempt to get him to stay in vain. "What?"

"I'm, I'm, I'm not -" I was cut off by a tingle in my brain. It was very uncomfortable in this form since organic life forms weren't built to receive comm. links. I looked up at him. "I have to take this call. Stay here or I'll off line myself." it wasn't true, I would never do that to my family, but he doesn't know that. I was a better actor than he gives me credit for because one look at my eyes told him it was true. He nodded and I quickly ran behind a tree a few yards away. He could still hear me, but he shouldn't be able to see me, I did plan on telling him anyway, and seeing me like this would just make him get the wrong impression.

I put up my armor, (It doesn't just cover my skin, it transforms me into something completely different from human.) and opened the requested comm. link.

/Bella?/ a familiar voice asked.

/That's me./ I had to say this out loud because I wasn't completely transformed, I still had blood so Edward wouldn't suspect anything. And having blood meant I wasn't completely mechanical and I couldn't communicate on the comm. properly.

/Did I interrupt anything?/ he sounded remorseful.

/No, I, uh. I'll tell you about it when I see you./

/That why I commed. We're coming./ I almost squealed, I've been spending too much time with Alice. /But not to just pick you up./

/What am I missing?/ I asked immediately.

/The reason I sent you down there is because we expected to find Megatron where the Cube was, correct?/

/Yes./

/The Cube is on earth/

/What? Oh, Primus. Why hasn't Megatron turned this planet to dust yet?/

/I have reached on the World Wide Web. A man named Archibald Witwicky discovered Megatron frozen in the Arctic Circle. His glasses have been imprinted with a map to the All Spark./

/So, the only thing between earth and total destruction is ice?/ oh the irony.

/Basically. If they are on earth, I'm afraid we won't have time to take you off planet./ he sounded worried.

/Don't worry about me. I'm not completely helpless. Remember. And if I know you, I won't be going anywhere without you. That should be enough protection./

/Bella, if I am forced to fight Megatron, you are going to stay with Bumblebee./ he warned.

/I like Bee. See? Problem solved. So, uh, when are you landing? Who all is coming?/

/You're very optimistic./ I laughed at his pun. /We're landing tonight. It's only Bumblebee, Ironhide, Ratchet, Jazz and I./

/Why didn't you contact me earlier?/ I wined.

/I wanted it to be a surprise./

/Well, that didn't work, did it? I have to go, I have someone waiting./ I said hastily.

/Alright. I'll see you tonight./ I didn't respond, only sent happiness down our link before closing the comm. I quickly put down my armor and ran back to a confused Edward. What now? If he left, I would have my family tonight. If I told him, I would either only get a few hours of time with him and his family or bring them into the war. I prefer not taking the chance, but I was in a hurry.

"Edward, never mind. You're leaving, pretending you never loved me. I'm sad, honestly I am. Bring Jasper here and have him tell you. But I have to hurry. Good bye." I ran off back toward my house. He stayed rooted to the spot and I thought he would leave. But much to my dismay, and satisfaction, he ran after me and was running beside me half a second later.

"What's going on?" He looked worried. "Bella, who was that and how were you talking to them? You don't have your cell." I slammed open the door, not bothering on closing it. I had to prepare for my departure. Just because we weren't leaving when they got here doesn't mean I would be coming back. But I was going to have to tell him. He was just too curios and protective.

"I'm leaving. I have to go. I'm sorry, but the life I had before here wasn't Phoenix. Mom doesn't exist. Charlie doesn't exist." I walked up to Charlie who was 'watching' sports and tapped the back of his head and it opened. I typed in the code and he disappeared and a small projector sat in his spot on the couch. I pocketed it and turned to get a match.

"What's that for?" he protested. I turned to him and walked out the door. He followed and I flicked the match in once we were a safe distance away. He was watching the match to closely to notice me quickly put up my armor on my arm and shoot it before it hit the ground and transform my arm back and put my armor down. All at once, the house went up in flames.

"I can't let the town think two people who never existed have gone missing." I turned and walked toward the forest before anyone could notice us.

I'm going to have to explain all this to the Cullens. Introductions must be in order and this is going to take longer than necessary. I sighed and headed toward the Cullens house.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. It was just a different version of what I've written so many times. R&R


	2. Chapter 2

Hi, so, this is the next chapter. I was disappointed to see only one review, but I don't expect many people to be looking for Twilight/Transformers. Just so you know, this isn't going to be really all too much like 'Robot Bella' I just really, really liked the armor. I thought it was brilliant. And I can't write this without Bella being different, and if she had to have a 'friend' like Sam does, it would be Optimus. So, hope you like it. There is a reason why I put ' around friend. But I assure you it isn't pairing.

Disclaimer: Look at my profile.

* * *

"Bella?" I heard a familiar voice quickly approach. "I thought Edward wasn't going to let you come back over. Does this mean he's not making us leave?" Alice now stood in front of me. The others were coming and Edward was right behind me.

"No, well, I convinced him. I have something to tell you all." I started walking toward the house again. When we were all settled in and they were all facing me, I started. "I haven't been completely honest with you."

"Bella, what exactly is going on?" Edward asked, knowing more of it than anyone else.

"I didn't want to tell you all because I didn't want to tell you because even you all could die in this war. The Volturi don't pose a threat to me, but my enemies could kill you."

"What are you talking about?" Alice asked.

"Ok, I'm not actually human. Look, I have to leave tonight. So I have to do a quick version of an explanation." I stood up and put my armor up. "I used to be human, now I am a robot. I am not completely Cybertronian, as their race is called, and therefore do not have more than two forms, excluding the cannons and other things like that. I have this form and the traditional alt form. My friends' are vehicles, though nothing like earths, while mine is human, complete with flesh and blood.

I was sent here for protection because my friends, especially one, believe facing the leader of our enemies is too dangerous. But as it turns out, he is here and we have to get to something before he does. They are arriving tonight and I am meeting up with them at that time. Now that you know the danger, I want you to stay here and away from it."

"Wait, you have cannons?" Emmett was first to recover. I nodded and extended my arm in his direction, transforming it into a cannon.

"I also have swords and various repair equipment." I transformed it back and cycled my vents. "I'm going to wait for them to arrive now." I walked outside. Edward, Carlisle, and Alice followed. I took a perch on a low branch and looked down at them.

"Can we at least meet them?" Carlisle asked. I hesitated. I knew they wouldn't like what they would learn, but they had the right to come. Optimus stressed the importance of free choice allot. Especially since I came along.

"If you really want to. I cannot tell you no. Just promise you won't judge or accuse until you learn all the facts." they nodded. Five lights suddenly came into our vision in the sky. I jumped down and calculated which one was largest and where he would land. As soon as I finished, I took off toward that direction. The three of them followed me.

As soon as we entered the clearing, he landed. The Cullens fell off their feet while I continued to walk right up to the 'meteorite'. After a minute of letting his systems cool down, he transformed and The Cullens were either in awe or terrified. As soon as he was done, he reached down and held his hand out for me. I willingly climbed up and he brought me to his face.

"Hello, sparkling." He smiled. I sat and smiled back.

"Hello old mech." he grimaced but smiled again all the same. "I missed you all. Never dump me on a planet again." I paused. "It was so boring!" He chuckled.

"I won't. Trust me. But I do wish we could bring this war off this planet before it can't be."

"Right. Ok, let's go." I stopped. "Oh, wait. Sorry, but they followed me. I have been practically living with them the whole time. So they requested to meet you guys." I turned to the Cullens. "Yeah, them. That's Edward, Alice, and Carlisle Cullen. The first two are siblings and the last is the dad. Talk away. Oh, yeah, guys, this is Optimus Prime." I sat back and waited for them to figure it out.

"It's nice to meet you." Optimus crouched down to meet the three of them.

"H-Hi." Alice waved a bit.

"How, how did you get into this?"Edward asked me.

"I, uh." I looked to a confused Optimus.

"She was one of the many-" I cut him off.

"Optimus. Uh, they're going to freak out. Here on earth they had a whole war over slavery. Well, in America they did." He got upset.

"Bella, you aren't a slave." I quickly glanced at the Cullens, who were definitely about to figure it out.

"I know. But to the people of earth, it's all the same." I looked down at them again.

"Bella, what exactly are you to him?" Edward asked. I hesitated.

"Before I answer that, remember what I said? Don't accuse until you know the story behind it." I really wasn't that worried about it, I knew they would like Optimus in the end, and after that we wouldn't be seeing them all too much afterward. "I'm his pet."

They all froze in shock. I leaned back as Optimus straightened out, standing back up. After moment they got angry, then remembered what I had just said and masked their horror.

"And how, exactly, did that happen?" Carlisle asked.

"Ok, about the time you were changed," I directed that at him, "the Decepticons had abducted a large amount of humans and took them to a slave store on Cybertron. Optimus, being leader of the Autobots, the Decepticons' enemies and are anti-slavery, went to shut down each and every one of these stores. Unfortunately, he was stopped at the first one and the Decepticons had somehow found away to make it legal. Optimus, wanting to try and keep peace for as long as he could, tried to make it illegal again. Didn't work, so he tried to shut the shops down again. By then, most every human had been bought and the Decepticons didn't argue in being shut down.

But then there was one shop were not all the humans had been bought. The remaining human was me. He tried to shut down the shop and free me, but the shop mech fought back. He said that if he wanted to get me out of there, he had to buy me. So, he bought me and shut the place down. We came to earth because he planned to set me free, but I refused. I had grown to like him. He'd grown fond of me too. So, we changed my title from temerity slave to pet."

They didn't seem to have anything to say for a while and I turned to our left. The others were arriving.

I was happy to see them, but we were waiting precious time. We had to go now. What are we going to do? I'm going to have to introduce the others, answer all other questions, say good bye, and all this time the Decepticons are getting closer to the All Spark. I looked down, the Cullens were still in shock. I didn't know vampires could even go into shock. Oh, this is going to waste a lot of time.

* * *

Hey, I stayed up past my usual bed time to get this out. Hoped this didn't put you off the story, but I know there are people who will like it. I still have one story I dint update today, so I'm going to have to update it twice tomorrow. What you don't know is if it's on the new site just for minor characters and OC's or if it's on this site. R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, I write these all the time absent mindedly, I can write about a hundred versions of this in a day, but I am yet to finish a single one. I hope that reviews will keep me going. I am disappointed to see only one person is reviewing, thank you by the way, and I want more reviews, I know your reading. All I ask is for two reviews this time. Hope you like it.

* * *

"Can we go now?" I asked as they came in. "I really don't think we should be wasting this time. Every second we waist is a second the Decepticons could be stealing the glasses and getting the All Spark."

"She's right. We need to get going." Ratchet stood next to us, looking down at the Cullen's. The others came to join us.

"That's Edward, Alice and Carlisle Cullen. Cullen's, these are Ratchet, Ironhide, Jazz, and Bumblebee." I introduced. I turned to them. "Now let's go."

"Alright." Jazz quickly transformed and the others followed his lead. Optimus put me down to transform, when did he scan a vehicle? Maybe he could get a new alt form via internet. Who knows? I quickly got in and shouted back to the Cullen's.

"I'll come back when we finish or make sure someone tells you I'm dead. So don't worry."

"You're not going to die." Optimus pointed out. We had been in many battles and it wasn't likely I would die.

"I was just playing with their worry." Before I could say anything else, Edward was running next to the passenger's door. Oh great. "What are you doing?" I asked.

"I'm coming." He insisted. "I'm not going to let you go alone." Optimus opened the door and Edward jumped in.

"How was this organic doing that?" Said Autobot asked.

"He's a vampire. Edward, I've been fighting since before you were born."

"But-"

But you're protective. I know. Optimus is too. You two should get along great." I smiled, then frowned. "But you can get hurt in this. They use fire power, you could easily die."

"So can you." he insisted.

"Yes, but I can fight back. I can take cover easier. I know what I'm doing."

"Now you do." Optimus mocked. Most mechs don't see his since of humor very often. I get it all the time.

"It was once. Mudflap was distracting me. And Skids surprised me. I mean, we were in the middle of a battle, who sneaks up on someone while they're trying to kill someone?" I pouted.

"What are you talking about?" Edward was totally lost.

"We were in the middle of a battle and the twins were messing around and were miraculously not killed. But Bella slipped and stuck her Energon sword in her own leg." I slumped into my seat.

"Ratchet fixed me quickly, but I still have a scar in my organic form." I transformed and showed him the scar on either side of my left thigh. Energon swords, I only had them because Optimus did. They are powerful weapons and I was a klutz. I've gotten allot better though.

"It went straight through?" He asked. I nodded and Optimus turned on the comm.

"So the organic is coming?" I heard Jazz ask.

"Yeah. He's usually everywhere I go and now he's a bit protective."

"Oh, he doesn't know the meaning of the word. Human boy, meet Optimus Prime." Ironhide introduced Edward to someone who really was protective. Optimus would blame himself terribly if I got hurt, he always did. He didn't want to drag me into the war, but I chose this all.

"He's not actually human, 'Hyde. Edward and his family are vampires."

"Bella, you couldn't go one year talking to normal humans?" He laughed.

"There are humans at school. I just, like the vampires better." I defended myself. "Let's get back on track here. Do you know who has the glasses?" I asked.

"Yes, Bumblebee has done the research and has traced them to the man's direct descendent. A high school boy named Samuel Witwicky." Optimus answered.

"How did you find this out?" I asked.

"E-bay." Bee answered happily. I smiled, typical teenage boy. Trying to sell a family heirloom. Wonder if he wants a car or video games. Oh, Mike said something about samurai swords.

"Do you have the address?" I asked, putting my armor back up.

We talked for a while about the mission and Edward seemed amazed at how I spoke about this stuff. We finally pulled up down the street of the address Bee had given us. I got out, putting my armor back down, and turned to Edward as I walked up next to him.

"You know how you always want to buy me something? Well, your vast amount of money could work here." He nodded, seeming to understand how badly we needed these glasses. We walked up to the door and knocked. A woman answered the door.

"Hello, how can I help you?" she asked, slightly intoxicated.

"Uh, Can I talk to your son? We know him from school." We were about the same age.

"Sure." she went back inside and I could hear her shout, "Sammy! Some friends from school are here to see you." Someone stomped down the stairs and the door was jerked open. He looked at us confused before stepping outside and closing the door behind him.

"Do I know you?" He asked, noticing the fancy cars behind us.

"No, but I would like to buy your glasses. I need them in a hurry, so I came up here."

"Uh, ok. How much are you saying?" He asked.

"What's your top bid?" I replied.

"Nothing." He eyed the yellow Camaro.

"Then, how about $300?" Edward asked. It seemed like a good price that implies we don't want questions. The boy's eyes widened and he nodded.

"I'll take it." He ran inside and back out quickly, he had to have had them handy. Edward had written a check in that time, since we couldn't exactly pay with a card right now. They exchanged and we were off.

"Thank you." I smiled as he watched us leave. Edward handed me the glasses and I put them into my pocket. So far, so good.

* * *

I wanted to write more, but it's late and I don't have much time before I'm going to be yelled at to go to bed. No, I don't plan on bringing Sam into this because it would get to confusing and I want Bella to be the main character. If I bring Sam in, he'll end up taking the thunder or she'll have to share the spot light. Sam deserves his own spot light, so I will write later stories about him, and Bee but it will always be cannon couple. R&R


	4. Chapter 4

I do have to apologize for not having updated in so long. By the time was able to come back to this story and not have to move it to my other profile, I lost the plot bunny. It's short, but I'm sure people are happy I updated. I never leave a story unfinished, just so you know. Just wait, it'll always come. Unless something happened. So, well, I'm going to shut up now and write.

Hope you like it.

* * *

"So, now we have the glasses, then what?" Edward asked, examining them. "Why exactly do we need them?"

"They contain coordinates to the All Spark." Optimus replied.

"Super powerful huge cube-lookin' thing." I supplied. "We have to reach it before the Decepticons."

"And, where are they?"

"I'm tracking their spark signals now. I am unable to pinpoint their exact location, they're blocking me, but I do know there are many of them." We heard Jazz say.

"How many? Who?" I demanded.

"Unavailable." he said, annoyed.

"But we did see Starscream head this way not to long ago, on our way here." Ironhide tried to help out.

"I hate him." I groaned.

"Don't we all?" Jazz agreed.

"So," Edward spoke up. "What are we doing now?"

"We need to find a secure place to examine the glasses." Optimus replied.

"There's nowhere more secure here on Earth than out here in the middle of nowhere, in this forest." I pointed out. "The faster we figure out where we're going, the faster we get there."

"Right. Come on, Boss-Bot." Ironhide urged.

"_You better run for the hills before they burn." _Bumblebee played a song clip. Everyone pulled to a quick stop and I was actually out before Edward. He was by my side in a flash and the next second, everyone was transformed.

Optimus bent down and held out a hand for the glasses. Edward, hesitant from their proximity, handed them over. Optimus stood straight again as Edward wrapped an arm around me. Optimus quickly projected a holographic map of the world, the western US facing him.

"The coordinates on these glasses say that," he paused, "The All Spark is about 974 miles from here, South-East." Optimus said. I made calculations in my head, creating a circle biased on that radius.

"Could it be at the Hoover Dam?" I asked. A few of the others seemed to have thought to do this, they looked to Optimus expectantly. He handed the glasses back to Edward.

"Yes, I believe it is either near, or in this Dam." he said, glancing at the others. "This means the humans have found it and are doing something with it, no doubt. We must be prepared. Megatron should also be there, if the government had listened to Archibald. They would have taken him, still frozen; to the same place they held the All Spark. They would have realized the resemblance in origin." Optimus said.

"Bella, can I speak to you alone?" Edward asked suddenly. I glanced up at the others, Optimus nodded trustingly and the others smiled. I nodded, turning back to Edward.

"Sure." He suddenly lifted me up and ran away, obviously aware of the need for speed. He let me go and I stumbled slightly, caught completely off guard.

"Sorry." he apologized.

"I'm fine." I lied, steadying myself. I looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

"When this is over, you're leaving Earth?" he asked, worried. I nodded.

"Sorry. But there's no way this war is going to end here, now. And I have to help them all. But, seeing as neither of us really age, if we come back you should still be here."

"But, how long would this be? Couldn't you just stay here and, I don't know, defend Earth or something?" he pleaded.

"You have to realize, Optimus would never leave me alone somewhere unless he was sure there was no danger. Doing that would put me into the line of fire. And they can't spare Mechs, or femmes, to stay here and baby-sit me." I reasoned.

"We are here, we can help you." He pointed out. "We could easily learn how to fight."

"Sorry, but when I say baby-sitter, I mean, he most likely would stay himself. And if he stays behind while the others fight, the Autobots'll loose within the decade. He's their top worrier." I might be exaggerating. They'd make it work out, but no matter what, they'd be weaker. We can't afford unnecessary weaknesses.

"Then," He thought, desperate to stay with me. "Couldn't I just stay? With you? I don't want to lose you." He said, frowning. I hugged him.

"I doubt anyone'll be objecting, but how would you feed exactly? The Ark is kind of void of organic life, let alone those with sustaining blood." I paused. "And the blood I get when in my altform is changed into my sustaining Energon. Kind of need it just as much as I need the blood as a human."

He stared at me calculating, trying to figure out a way.

"We have to go back." I said. "We're on a tight schedule. We can talk this through later. The others can help." He didn't move momentarily before sighing and hugging me.

"Stay safe." He said, though he was still coming with us. Suddenly, Black vans pulled up around us and I realized we were on another forest trail. I shot an anxious glance toward Edward, who was also surprised. He stooped down to whisper in my now-human ear. "They're from the Hoover Dam, they know we have something to do with the aliens. They didn't see you though." he said, going through each of their minds. He pulled me closer. By 'seen me' I knew he meant my robot-form.

Doors slammed open and shut and I shot a glance toward the North, knowing that was the direction the Autobots were, still waiting probably. But then the road went that way, we would still be able to see them. Edward must have made sure we would.

They were gone, they escaped. But they'll come back for us, I know it. Right now, it's time to try and play the innocent human role, one I've played since coming here.

Then again, no one was accusing me at school.

* * *

I'm not going to say much, I shouldn't.

Bee's radio clip was from the song 'This River is Wild' by The Killers. My current favorite group.

R&R


End file.
